Wonderland
by starrynight1213
Summary: Kira is thrown into the Harry Potter books and must survive while being best friends with the Golden Trio. A romance, cut off before it ever had the chance to grow into something beautiful. A bit AU. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again._

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_

_Upside down and I can't stop now_

_Can't stop me now._

_Alice, Avril Lavigne_

Kira stopped at the edge of the sidewalk waiting for the light to turn green. She shifted the bag from one shoulder to the other. She couldn't suppress a smile as she thought of the day she was having. This day of last year she had moved to Chicago with her parents and started her junior year of high school. She met up with her childhood best friend, Erin, who had moved there years before. She made new friends. She got particularly close to Gabby, Erin, Hannah, and Joey. Last week Joey had asked her out, and she was headed towards their first date.

The light switched to green, and she walked forward.

If she was someone normal, she would have crossed the street without incident. Kira, however, was anything but normal.

Halfway across the street, she heard a mad cackling. Startled, she looked to the left. She only had enough time to squeeze her eyes shut from the blinding light.

The sound of cars was suddenly replaced with the sound of people. I opened my eyes slowly and took in the scene. I seemed to be in the middle of a… train station? I tried to take a step, but realized my hand was clenched to something. Why the heck am I holding a suitcase of some sort? I picked it up (it was rather heavy) and brought it with me into a relatively empty restroom.

I set the trunk down and looked down. I was wearing a light pair of jeans and a gray sweater. Why do I look so small?

I look up into the mirror and let out a squeal. Oh god, I look exactly like I did when I was eleven! I had light brown hair that went to my mid-back, and had dark green-blue eyes. I tenderly reached up to my hair, and the younger me in the mirror did the same.

Why the crap was I 11? I pick up my trunk and walk out of the bathroom, and simultaneously realize several things at once. A red-haired boy and a black-haired boy running into a wall, a plump red haired woman waving them off, and a sign that read _Kings Cross Station_.

My trunk drops to the floor just as I say in a now British accent,

"Oh fudgenuggets."

After running through the barrier (even though I knew it would work, it took me a bit to convince myself to do it) I stood in front of the infamous Hogwarts Express. I stood in awe for a few moments before being knocked down.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes, and was face to face with Draco Malfoy, who must have fallen on the ground with me. He looked like he was about to say something, but me and my stupid mouth interrupted.

"Holy crow, you're Malfoy." Which caused the boy to smirk.

"I see you're not a muggleborn then." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up roughly. "I hope to see you in Slytherin." He then walked off, leaving me standing there with a sore arm and a couple of questions.

What was I exactly? I mean, what family did I belong to in this world? In fact, what family did I belong to in the old world? I could faintly recall certain things, but I could really only remember the names and faces of my friends and family. With a sigh, I realized I couldn't even remember my last name. Strangely enough, I tried to cling to the plotlines of the Harry Potter books. I would need those if I was back in the seven years Harry goes.

I boarded the train and walked past a few doors before I realized that the compartment I pick could affect everything for me for a while. Should I pick the compartment with Malfoy and his goons? Or maybe go safe and stick with Hannah Abott, who I guessed was the girl sitting in the compartment I stopped at. Or maybe, just maybe, I could try and sit with Harry and Ron? It'd be a dangerous year, but why not? I began to look for their compartment, and found Hermione Granger just exiting it.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." She asked me promptly. I realized my mouth was open and quickly shut it. I was talking to Hermione _freaking_ Granger.

"Um, No I haven't. I'm sure it will turn up. I'm, um, Kira. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out, and she took it with a small smile. I hope that's a good sign.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Pleasure. I'll see you at school." She shot me a smile, and walked off to continue the search for Neville's toad.

I stood there in front of the compartment for a moment before opening the door.

Ron and Harry looked up. Ron, obviously thinking I was Hermione, scowled at me. He realized his mistake though, and got rid of it.

"Um, hi. Mind if I sit here?" I asked. Harry nodded and smiled at me. I returned it.

"So, what's your name?" Ron asked.

"Oh, um, I'm Kira. You?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

I shook their hands, and Ron asked,

"So you're a muggleborn?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You don't know who Harry Potter is."

"Oh, I know who Harry Potter is. I figured enough people stared at him." I said with a shrug, making Ron look down sheepishly.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Um… I'm not sure. They're all okay, I guess. Except Slytherin, of course."

We started talking about everything from Quidditch to Hogwarts. Of course, Draco came in the compartment, as did Hermione for a second time. Before I knew it, the train was stopping.

Harry, Ron, and I walked outside. Hogwarts was better than I had imagined. The movies didn't do it justice.

"Firs' Years! Over 'ere!" Hagrid called. I could feel the giant smile on my face. It had finally sunk in. I was going to _Hogwarts! _With _Harry Potter_! I could have screamed.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I all got on one of the boats. I knew that Hermione wouldn't become friends with Harry and Ron for a while, so I made it a point to talk with her on the boat ride. She really was nice, if she was a bit stuck-up.

As soon as we got off the boats, I got separated from the trio, though, and immediately followed the next familiar face, which happened to be Draco.  
After Professor McGonagall gave her speech (which Draco and his goons wouldn't shut up during), she went into the Great Hall and started calling names.

"I saw you on the platform. What's your surname?" Draco said, turning to me. I was about to say Malfoy just to see what would happen, but Professor McGonagall called out,

"Kira Black."

I stood in shock for a minute. I was a _Black_? Crap. The only way that could be good was if my dad was Sirius. I stood p, and I could see Draco looking at me with understanding. If he's related to me, he must know who my parents are.

I sat down on the stool and felt to hat cover my eyes.

_Oh my, I wasn't expecting to see another Black so soon. Oh, you have quite the interesting story. Came from the muggle world, suddenly younger and with magical powers. I bet you are quite confused. As am I, so I can't help you there. Let's see… you dislike hard work, so Hufflepuff won't do… not the brightest student, so Ravenclaw is out… you have too strong of a moral compass to be in Slytherin… Ah, loyal as a dog, brave, and that, my dear, makes you a _GRYFFINDOR!

I took the Sorting Hat off and walked to the Gryffindor table with a smile on my face. A couple people who knew the Black family looked at me in shock, and I could almost hear Dumbledore saying, "Another Sirius Black on our hands."

Soon, everyone else was sorted. Harry and Ron had sat across from me at the Gryffindor table while we ate. I had some of the best tasting chicken I've ever had in my life.

When Percy began to show us the way to the common room, it was unbelievable. It was ten times better then the movies. The paintings were, well, moving paint people! I was bouncing with joy.

"Hello Kira. How are you?" Hermione said from behind me. We fell into a conversation about the schoolbooks (even though I hadn't read them. I could pretend.)

After a bit, I closed the curtain around me and snuggled underneath the curtains.

Yah, this was going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

.:One Month Later:.

Okay, I'm happy to be at Hogwarts and all, but it is _hard work_. It's like I'm always doing something, whether it be sweating over cauldrons, tugging on plants, or trying to read the stars. It may be because of my muggle past, but I was terrible at spells. I mean, I was nearly as bad as Neville!

Okay, okay, I'm not _that _bad.

"Anybody home?" A voice said from in front of me.

I jerked up and saw Harry peering at my face.

"What?"

"Flitwick assigned us to be partners for that floating spell."

"Oh, um, sorry. Let's get to it then."

I was really frustrated with myself. It had only been a month, and the only thing I could clearly remember were the names of my family and friends and the Harry Potter plots, for those were the only things I had desperately tried to cling to.

With a start I realized that today was the troll incident, and my wand made a noise and began to smoke from the tip.

"Professor Flitwick-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because the tip of my wand exploded, and I fell back. Harry grabbed my shoulder before I could fall all the way back.

"What has happened over here?" Professor Flitwick walked over to our table.

"I don't really know…" I observed the tip of my wand, which was nothing but blackened wood.

"You didn't get that from Ollivanders, I see. I'll have to ask Dumbledore if someone can take you… Ah! Very good, Miss Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

Harry and I peeked around the smoke to see Hermione's feather floating, and Ron with a face redder then his hair. We walked out of the classroom, and I immediately followed Hermione after Ron called her an annoying friendless nerd.

Lavender Brown walked out of the bathroom just as I walked in. I rushed to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. She put her face into my shoulder, and I patter her back somewhat awkwardly.

"What Ron said isn't true. I'm your friend, right?"

She gave me a watery smile.

"You know, we really should get out of here. You never know when a, er, mermaid will attack us." I didn't want to let her know I knew what was coming, but I really didn't want to be attacked by a troll.

Once a foul stench hit my nostrils, though, I knew it was too late. I stood up with a sigh as the troll walked in. Hermione screamed as I scrutinized the monster. It smelled like a butt. As my wand was currently handicapped, I had no choice but handle this baby head on. I settled into a boxing position with my fists up. Both the troll, Hermione, and the newly entered boys stared at me with a strange look.

With a war cry, a ran forward at the thing. I took my broken wand from out behind my back and stabbed it in the foot. It didn't go that far in, but the troll picked me up in rage. Uh-oh.

"Guys! Hellllppp!" I screamed as the troll surveyed me. I guess it decided it liked me better upside down, because it flipped me around and carried me from my knees. I let out a scream and everyone in the room winced.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ron yelled. I couldn't see Harry, so I'm guessing he had already jumped on the stupid troll.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Just as I finished screaming that at the top of my lungs, Ron used _Wingardium Leviosa, _and the troll toppled to the ground. I crawled out from underneath it, Harry giving me a hand up after wiping his wand on his robes.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrel, and Professor Snape all ran into the bathroom.

"Would someone care to explain why there is a knocked out troll in the bathroom?"

"Troll? What troll?" I said, maneuvering myself in front of the beast. Professor gave me a stern look of disapproval before Hermione fessed up to the whole thing, yadda yadda yadda.

I left with Ron and Harry as they talked about house points or something.

"Are you okay Kira?" Harry asked, looking all concerned.

"Yah,uh, I'm fine." I walked ahead of the boys into the common room. I gave Hermione a vurt nod before going back into the dormitory and laying in my bed.

I had lied, though. I was not fine.

I had just realized that I had forgotten my friends names.

_Heyy everyone! I just want to say, my updating will probably be weekly because I have loads of homework and after school activities. I am also working on another Harry/OC story. It's less serious than this one. You should check it out. __ So there is that and a Sirius/OC story I am dreaming up as well. Please review. If I don't get enough, I might have to drop a story. Just saying. Anyway, thanks for reading! _

_Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was still dark when I woke up. I staggered out of bed, my head pounding. I had cried myself to sleep last night.

Was I a terrible person for forgetting who my friends were? I must be.

I got ready for the day, brushing my hair and such. I looked in my trunk for makeup, but realized that I was only eleven, and didn't own any make up. I growled in frustration and walked out of the common room. I had no idea what time it was, but as it was still dark, I figured that I was up way too early. I searched my mind for somewhere to go, and decided to go explore the Quidditch Pitch. I knew that sooner or later Harry would be on the team, and I would go to the matches. With a sudden burst of inspiration, I ran to the storage closets near the changing rooms.

Inside were trunks holding practice balls, used brooms, and a bunch of safety equipment. I grabbed a broom and ducked out of the room. I hadn't taken a class, but I remembered from the books how to handle the broomstick. It was old and splintered, but it seemed to respond to me pretty well. I boarded it and took off.

It was nothing like how I imagined it. I flew around like a bird, and with each second, I became happier and happier. I flew away from the pitch, thirsty for adventure. The sun had just began to rise, so I went west, towards it. I came to a small grouping of mountains near the forest and landed on one of them. There was a cave entrance, and I walked in, adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

The cave was small, about a fourth of the size of the common room, but was fairly well lit, the sun shining through the entrance. What was fascinating, though, was that someone must have lived there long ago. There was a small bookshelf made out of firewood, an abandoned fire in the middle, a small wooden chair, and an old plate and fork. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. I walked over to the shelf and saw old books with the spine broken. After brushing the dust off, I realized they all were advanced spell or potions books. I flipped through one of them, and quickly came to the conclusion that they were much too hard for me.

I picked up one, which was called "_Practical Spells for Wilderness Survival"_. I flipped through it and found that a few were simple, and might be able to be done with some practice. I found one which would clean dirt off a campsite, and since it would probably work with dust as well, I attempted it. It didn't work at first, but after a few tries, dust and dirt flew out of the cave.

I closed the book with a triumphant smile. I looked up, startled, and realized I had been there for a tad longer then I probably should have been. I dropped the book, picked up the broom, and ran.

I pushed off and flew in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. I dropped the broom, not bothering to put it back into the storage closet, and ran back into the school. I looked up at a large clock, and saw I was ten minutes late to potions. I took off at a sprint into the dungeons, overshooting the classroom. I backpedaled and burst into the classroom.

Now, I should probably add that the cave was very dirty, flying a broom messed up ones hair, and I was not a good runner. The result: hair that stuck in five different directions, dirty clothes, covered in sweat, and without a uniform on since I thought I would be back in time to grab my robe.

Hermione looked like she could cry, Malfoy was laughing so hard he _was_ crying, Harry and Ron were in shock, and Snape looked like Christmas had come early.

"What do we have here? Miss Black, I hope you do not think that this is the usual attire. Let's see… Two points for tardiness, five points for unkempt looks, ten points for a missing robe, fifteen for a lack of books, and a detention for the smell." At the last comment, Malfoy fell out of his chair laughing so hard, the rest of the Slytherins laughing with him. Some of the Gyffindors, like Hermione, were shooting me sympathetic looks, while other, like Harry and Ron, were glaring daggers at Professor Snape.

"Do you have any excuse whatsoever for coming to my class looking and smelling like a mountain troll?" I felt my blood broil and my temper got the better of me.

"Yes I do. I made a bet with someone that I could come into potions smelling and looking worse than Professor Snape." I made a show of sniffing. "I guess I just lost five sickles, because you obviously took the prize, Professor."

The room got deathly quiet.

"Detention every Saturday for a month. I suggest you take a seat, Black. Your father would be very disappointed in you."

I clenched my fist and gave him a glare that would have made You-Know-Who quiver in his knickers.

"You have no idea who my father is."

"I beg to differ. It is you that has no idea who your father is, while I am one of the people that do. It's not who you think it is, either." He lowered his voice so that only I could hear it. "It's not even that American muggle. It would be… Regulus Black. Yes, I know much more then you think, Black."

I gasped and staggered backwards. I saw Harry stand up as if to come to my aid, but I ran out of the classroom, slamming the door behind me. I ran up the stairs two at a time until I got to the headmasters office.

"Please, please let me in." I asked the gargoyle. It looked at me for a second before jumping aside. I ran up to the office door and knocked hurriedly.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore's voice called.

I opened the door. He took in my strange appearance and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I sat in it and caught my breath.

"I am curious. How did you know my password?" Dumbledore asked after I stopped panting.

"I didn't. I just said please."

"Yes, a little politeness never hurt anything." He said, smiling. "Now, do tell me why you have come to me in such a frazzled state."

I told him everything, and I mean _everything_, only excluding the cave I had found this morning.

"Ah, yes. I shall have to have a word with Professor Snape. He should have not have told you so early."

"What? Wasn't he lying about the whole Regulus Black thing?"

"I am afraid not. There is much to tell you, Miss Black. You have never been a muggle, Kira. When you were young, your father and mother died. You were brought up by your Uncle, Sirius Black, who was close friends with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. After that fateful Halloween night, we had to protect you. At the time, the safest way was to put you through a muggle school and life. Of course, we had to add some sort of magical protection, so when you went to the muggle world, we altered your age. When you turned 11 in the real world, or 16 in your imaginary world, we brought you back into this world to teach you to become a great and powerful witch. Unfortunately, now that you know that your world before this was fake, we should erase your memory of before."

"I have two questions. Why did I have to be hidden?"

"A conversation for another time, Miss Black."

"Okay. Do the books really exist?"

"No they do not. They were simply there so that you knew what to do when you came here."

"So, the plotlines and stuff, will they really happen?"

Dumbledore gave me a smile. "That, my dear, you will have to find out yourself." He raised his wand, and I squeezed my eyes shut. The spell wasn't painful, but I could feel my memories leave me slowly, even the ones I tried to hold onto. All of the sudden, everything went black.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I opened my eyes. For some reason, I was in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Black?"

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember? You back-talked to Professor Snape. We have decided to let you off with one detention and 20 points from Gryffindor." I smiled at the memory.

"I don't regret it."

"I didn't think you would. Now, you better go back to you common room, Miss Black. I think a few friends of yours are waiting."

I left his office and started to make my way to the common room, only to run into Malfoy and his goons.

"Oh, look, it's the Gryffindor Troll-"

Before Malfoy could even finish, I sent a leg-binding jinx his way.

"You know, my mother is disappointed in you for being in Gryffindor. You'll have one lousy summer, Black." He yelled at my retreating back. I grimaced. As the Malfoy's had legal custody of me, I spend the holidays with them, unfortunately enough.

I opened the portrait hole, and was greeted by applause. I, a first year Gryffindor, from the Black family no less, had stood up to Snape.

"We heard what you did, Kira-"

"And it's just brilliant, mate. Just brilliant." Fred and George said, patting me on the back.

Eventually, people calmed down and went back to what they were doing. I made my way to the trio, who were sending me worried glances.

"Are you okay, Kira?" Harry asked. The three had been pretty much the only ones to notice my quick exit was because of something Snape said.

"Well, you guys probably know I'm not from the best family in the world. He was mocking me about how I was just like them. I'm over it." I said. Even though Ron was the only one who really knew how bad the family was, they all gave me sympathetic glances.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yah, yah. I'm fine."

"Well, then. That was bloody brilliant, mate. I mean, wow!" Ron said, clapping me on the back.

"Yah, you sure showed Snape." Harry said with a grin. I smile widely and began to talk with them, my bad day ending on a happy note.

_CHAPTER EXPLINATION: I'll be the first to admit I didn't explain this chapter too well. It's not one of my best, even though I loved the Snape scene. Okay, so Kira's world pre-Hogwarts was kind of like a protective cage she lived in. Now that she has totally forgot, any memories that have her thinking or talking about her past are gone. Not my best chapter, sorry. Please Review!_

_Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

The rest of the year went by fairly fast. We had some nasty run ins with Snape, and I had cleaned up my cave quite a bit. Christmas came before we knew it.

I woke up and tripped over a pile of presents. It was relatively small, but I smiled all the same. I scooped them up and ran up to the boys' dorm. Ron was already up, but Harry was snoring away.

"Harry! Wake up, you lazy bum! It's Christmas!" I yelled in his ear, startling him awake. He seemed shocked that he had gotten presents at all.

"Of course you have presents, mate." Ron said. "It's Christmas." We opened our presents. I had gotten Ron a small bag of chocolate frogs, and I had gotten Harry a small bag of licorice wands. I had also sent Hermione some Bertie Botts Beans. I opened my presents slowly. Harry had gotten me some pumpkin pasties, Ron a bag of Bertie Botts, Hermione a book about Magical Creatures, Mrs. Weasley had sent me a deep purple sweater with a gold K on it, and the Malfoy's had sent me a weird chocker thing, which I grimaced at and set aside. I put on the sweater and began eating some chocolate frogs as I watched Harry open his last present.

"Harry! That's an invisibility cloak! They're really rare!" Ron exclaimed as Harry slid the silvery cloak over his shoulders. I yelped a little as his body became invisible.

"Merlin's knickers! That's amazing!"I breathed, fingering the cloak.

A couple of days later, Harry brought Ron and I to a mirror he had found the other day showing him his family. Harry said he had seen his family, but Ron was going on about how he had been Quidditch captain and Head boy.

"Kira, come take a look at this." I stepped in front of the mirror and frowned. I was… dead? Why was I dead? I hoped I wasn't going to die anytime soon. I liked living.

"What do you see?"

"Oh, um… I see me, uh, punching Snape." Harry could tell I was lying, but let it slide. I frowned one more time at the strange mirror before walking away.

The year passed by faster and faster. We found out who Nicholas Flamel was, and all about the Sorcerers Stone.

"Guys, I am going alone." Harry said, trying to put his cloak on. I grabbed it out of his hand as Hermione said,

"Harry, we are coming with you. We can't let you do this alone."

He gave in after a bit, and we all shrugged under his cloak. The only run in on the way there was with Peeves, but Harry pretended we were the Bloody Baron. It was awesome.

We got to Fluffy, Harry lulling it to sleep. Ron opened the trapdoor. Harry handed me the flute before jumping in, and I quickly continued playing. I followed Ron and Hermione, just jumping as Fluffy opened his eyes. We landed on this really soft stuff.

"Oh no. This is Devil's Snare!" Hermione shrieked, backing up against the wall. I immediately went over to Harry and started tugging at the vines, ignoring the ones that were crawling up my legs.

"They- they don't like light." Hermione said.

"Then light a fire!" The vines were already up to Ron's neck.

"But- but there isn't any wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of fire at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the plant loosened its grip on us.

"Thank god Hermione pays attention in Herbology." I said, my hands on my knees.

"Yes, and thank god Kira doesn't lose her head in a crisis- there's no wood… _honestly._"

The four of us walked forward until we heard a rustling.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"No, it sounds like wings." I said, straining to hear better.

We opened a door to see hundreds of keys flying around.

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Hermione asked, glancing up nervously at the keys.

"No, I think we'll have to catch them."

The three of us got on brooms and flew around, chasing the one that Harry said was right.

"We will have to- Kira!" I heard my name just as one of the heavy keys hit me in the face. It didn't hurt that much, but it made me lose my balance and I fell off the broom.

"KIRA!" The three yelled as I hurtled towards the ground. I turned slightly so that I would land on my leg instead of my back. I hit the ground and felt the air rush out of my lungs. A loud snap came from my leg, and I yelped a little.

"I'm alive!" I yelled up to the top. "Catch the key!"

It took them a minute, but they caught it and flew back down.

"I think you broke your leg, Kira. Thank Merlin you didn't fall on your back." Hermione said as Harry helped me up. I leaned on Harry and kind of hopped on my uninjured leg.

"You guys need to go on without me. I'll just slow you down."

"No. We don't know what could happen." Ron said.

I sighed, but hobbled along with them. We got to a large room with a giant chess set in the middle. I was hit with a wave of déjà vu.

"I think we have to play to get to the other side." I said.

Ron nodded and took command, as he was the best of us at chess. Harry took bishop, Hermione took castle, Ron took knight, and I took king, if only because I couldn't really walk. The game played on, and soon Ron said,

"I'm going to have to sacrifice myself."

The three of us protested, but he would hear nothing of it. He moved forward and the queen attacked him, leaving Harry free to win the game. We continued onward, reluctantly leaving Ron behind.

We passed a dead troll, and came to a room with a bunch of bottles.

Hermione got to work on it almost immediately as Harry and I stood a little behind her.

She picked up a small bottle.

"This one will take you forward, while this one," she held up a slightly larger one. ",will take you back."

After a bit arguing, Harry ran forward into the next room alone. Hermione took a sip and handed me the rest of the drink before running back. I know I was supposed to follow her, but for some reason, I heard a voice in the back of my head that said go to Harry.

I waited for the potion to replenish itself before talking a sip out of it and following him.

"You're too noisy to live, Potter- ah. I was wondering when Miss Black would be making an appearance." I felt my mouth fall open in shock to see Quarrel there, not Snape. Once I saw Harry tied up though, I ran up to him and tried tugging the ropes off, even though he was trying to tell me to go.

"You just couldn't resist leaving Harry behind, could you? But we both know why, don't we?"

I looked at him in confusion before managing to loosen the ropes a little. With a flick of Quarrel's wand, they tightened up again.

"Dumbledore hasn't told you, the old coot! Ha! Come here, Black, take a look in the mirror." A spell dragged me up to the mirror, and I looked into it again. I was dead, same as last time, but there was something I didn't notice last time. Harry was over me, smiling.

"The mirror shows your deepest desire."

I crinkled my brow.

"No, that doesn't make any sense-"

Everything went black.

Sorry it's been so long! Also, I'm gonna speed through the first couple of years to get to the juicy stuff read and review! Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

I stirred awake. I realized I was in the hospital wing.

"Ah, you are awake." Dumbledore said over me. The recent events came back to me in a rush and I looked around for Harry, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry is fine. He is currently attending the end of the year feast. Gryffindor won, by the way."

I sighed in relief before leaning back on my pillows.

"Professor? I have a question. In the Mirror, why was I dead?"

Dumbledore grimaced.

"That is a story for another time, Miss Black. Now, I think your friends will be arriving right now-"

"KIRA!" Hermione yelled as she ran up and hugged me. I grimaced, but hugged back. Harry and Ron were behind her, smiling. Dumbledore stood and left.

"We were so worried!" Hermione said. "Harry told us that Quarrel just knocked you out with some sort of spell."

I nodded. It would make sense. After a while, Hermione left for the library and Ron left to go get some sleep. Harry and I were alone.

"What did you see in the mirror? And don't sat you were punching Snape."

I thought for a moment. Should I tell him? Nobody had told me not to. Plus, Harry and I were very close. We both had dead parents and lived with terrible family members.

"Well, I was dead. And no, I'm not suicidal." I said as he looked at me warily. "You were standing over me, too. I don't think you killed me, but…"

"Maybe the mirror is broken?" He offered, clearly as confused as I was. I shrugged, and with a goodbye, he left.

_Okay, I got two chapters up today since it's been so long. This one is short because I want the summer one to be by itself. I'll try to get that up tomorrow, but it depends how much cleaning I have to do :P_

_Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine_

_PS: It is currently 11:00 at night, and I am really tired, so any spelling/grammar/just plain weird errors for this chapter, the previous chapter, and next chapter are because my eyes are drooping. What I do for you people… : )_


	6. Chapter 6

_I've decided to just skip over the summer, because it gets too boring. Sorry!_

Chapter 6-

I walked through the train slowly, tired and drained. This summer had been terrible.

I couldn't find Harry, Ron, or Hermione, so I walked into an almost empty compartment. The only person inside was a small blonde first year.

"Hello." She said, looking up from her book. "I'm Luna. Who are you?"

"I'm Kira. Nice to meet you." I sat down across from her. Her name was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had heard it before.

"Are you all right?"

"Um, yah I'm fine." I said, shocked that she had noticed.

"No you're not."She moved over next to me and began tending to my injured arm, which I had covered with my sleeve. I was shocked at her boldness.

Throughout the train ride, we became friends, sharing stories and chocolate frogs. Sure, she was a little queer, but I liked Luna. I waved goodbye as she went to the boats. I found Hermione on my way to the carriages.

"Where were you guys?" Hermione asked.

"I sat with Luna Lovegood on the train. Weren't Harry and Ron with you?"

She shook her head, and we exchanged worried glances.

"How much do you want to bet they're in trouble?"

She frowned but nodded.

I was about to say something else, but I took in a sharp breath before I could.

"What- what are those… things?" I said, pointing towards the scaly beasts that were pulling the carriages.

"Um… There is nothing there Kira."

I nodded and got on the carriage, but just in case, I sat as far away as possible from the animals. Soon, the carriages pulled up to the school, and I ran out before I had to look at the ugly beasts again.

Hermione and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron's little sister, Ginny, got sorted into Gryffindor, while Luna got sorted into Ravenclaw. I clapped even though it wasn't my house, because I knew that was where she wanted to go.

Hermione and I shared a worried glance when the feast ended and the two still hadn't showed up. We walked up to the common room, only to see them there. I walked up to Harry and started hitting him on the arm.

"You had us so worried!" I said, hitting him with each word. He grabbed my wrist to stop me, and I winced in pain. He quickly let go. I looked at my shoes to avoid his gaze. Our exchange went unnoticed by Ron and Hermione, who were already bickering.

Harry and Ron told us what had happened to them with the flying car and the Whomping Willow. I felt a pang of jealousy that Ron had rescued Harry and not me.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep, mates." Ron said, going up the stairs.

"Me too." Hermione said, going into the girls dorm.

I stood up and turned to leave, but Harry had other ideas.

"Kira…" He called. I grimaced, but turned around.

"Yes?"

"What wrong with your wrist?"

"Nothing." I said on auto-response.

"Kira…" He grabbed her sleeve and pulled it up. Even though Luna had tried to heal it, the bruises were still visible.

"What happened?" He asked, letting her arm drop.

"I just… don't listen to the Malfoys all the time, and they don't like that very much."

I could see Harry visibly getting angry. Before he decided to do something rash, I quickly added,

"Draco and Mrs. Malfoy left me alone all summer. Lucious Malfoy only hurt me once, and it was kind of my fault. Just let it go."

"What? He hit you! I can't just pretend nothing happened!"

"You can and you will. It will just cause more trouble than it's worth."

Harry sighed, but nodded. After saying good night, we parted ways.

_When I get an email saying 'REVIEW ALERT', it reminds me to update! __ good reviews=longer chapters._

_Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

"I _hate_ Lockhart. He is such a stick in the mud!" I exclaimed as I tried to help Neville of the ceiling.

"This is a good academic experience that the Professor thought he'd convey onto us." Hermione argued weakly as she tried to get a pixie out of her hair.

"Did you see Lockhart run out of here? He has no idea what he is doing!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione grumbled, but did not protest.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I… I hear something in the walls!" Harry said, and the three of us followed him as he ran down the corridor.

"Harry…" Hermione panted. "I don't hear anything."

Before Harry could answer, we came to a stop in front of the girls bathroom.

It was a mess. There were words on the walls written in blood, Mrs. Norris was hanging from the wall, dead, and there was water everywhere. It looked so familiar!

Filch came down the hall, screaming his lungs out at us.

Dumbledore stopped him and we took the cat to Professor Lockhart's office.

"The cat is not dead. It is petrified."

"Those stupid kids did it, I swear! Potter saw my pamphlet! He knows I'm a squib! I demand justice!"

"Mr. Filch, this is no ordinary magic. It is extremely dark. No second year could have done it."

"Yes," Snape said. "They could not have done magic this extreme. This is a case of the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course, what they were doing there is another question entirely…"

I could see Harry debating whether or not he should tell Snape.

"Nothing, sir."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I followed Justin as he ran from the dueling club room. I could feel my very blood boiling. I seriously hope he didn't think he could get away with calling my best friend a liar.

"Hey Justin!" I called. Just as he turned around, I punched him in the face.

"Harry was trying to save you, you half-brained hippogriff!"

"Now now, no fighting, children." Nearly headless Nick said as he floated in front of us.

I was going for another punch when I saw Justin's face melt into a mask of horror as he turned to stone. I turned to look at Nick, but instead saw leering yellow eyes.

Everything went black.

_AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry this one is so short, I wanted to end it there. Read and Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Wearily, I opened my eyes, only to see Madame Pomfrey.

"What…?" I said slowly. It felt like I had been lying still for so long.

"You were petrified, dear."

All of the sudden, information rushed into my head. Justin, Nick and I being petrified, Hermione figuring out the riddle but also being petrified, spiders, Ford Angela, Ron, Lockhart, and Harry going into the Chamber of Secrets-

Wait.

How did I know all this stuff?

I shook my head and let Madame Pomfrey check me over. I waited for Hermione, and we went to the Great Hall together.

"Harry, look!" Ron said and pointed at us. We rushed up to hug them, resulting in one slightly awkward group hug.

"Harry… you're…"

"Covered in blood? Smell like death?" He guessed as I gave him the once over.

"Well, I was going to say your glasses are falling off your face, but okay." I smiled at him, and he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"How's Ginny?" I asked, looking around the room.

"She's fine, just a little startled. Wait. How did you know that?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I don't know. I just… knew it." I shrugged, and turned back to Ron and Hermione, who had already began bickering.

"Ron, you really shouldn't eat that much after what you just did…"

"What do you mean, Hermione? I'm starving!"

"Yes, but the Chamber was probably disgusting."

"It wasn't that bad, and I did have to move a lot of rocks…"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

I smiled. It was good to be back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I reluctantly shut my trunk. I was not anxious for the summer to begin. Though Draco and I had formed a sort of alliance, if only during the summer, it was sure to be nasty.

I lugged my trunk down to the common room and buried my head in my hands.

"Kira?" I heard after a moment. I looked up to see Harry.

"Yes?"

"So, Lucius Malfoy was here just a moment ago."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I freed Dobby-"

"You did what now?" I asked, jerking up. "Dobby? My little Dobby? Oh that's wonderful! The Malfoys are so terrible to him…"

"You know him?"

I gave him a look.

"I live there three months out of the year."

"Ah." Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"That's wonderful news, though, I mean-"

"Miss Black?" I was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, who was standing outside the portrait. "May I have a word with you in private?"

I nodded and followed him out.

"Some of the Professors and I have been thinking. It really isn't the best idea for you to be going back to the Malfoys. We heard about some… events there."

My eyes darkened.

"Did Harry tell you?"

"No, no. Some of the Professors noticed, that's all. So we have discussed this topic and given you permission to stay at the castle over the summer. You will be supervised by Hagrid, Mr. Filch, Professor Trelenway, and Professor Sprout. They are the only staff that stay here over the summer. Of course, the ghosts and portraits will be here as well. Have a nice summer." Professor Dumbledore then walked away, leaving me behind awestruck.

_Read and Review :)?_

_Disclaimer: If it's not mine it's not mine._


	9. Chapter 9

Wonderland 9:

_Sorry it's been so long! Vacation, other stories, school, you know. The chapter for the summer is going to be relatively short, but then I should have chapter 10 up soon. Review please!_

Kira had never been happier in her entire life. Sure, she had to bear with people like Filch, but the rest was… amazing.

She opened her eyes and smiled. She was in the Gryffindor common room, her home.

She got dressed in a laid back version of her uniform. A skirt, button up shirt, vest, and shoes. No robe, tie, or tights. She carried her wand in her hand instead of in a wand pocket.

She walked down to the Great Hall, which now held one table that the remaining staff sat at with her. She found out that Professor Sprout stayed behind to watch the plants, Hagrid for the grounds, and the others because it was their home.

After a breakfast of porridge and pumpkin juice, she walked up the stairs to the Owlery. Harry and Kira exchanged letters daily, while she only exchanged letter with Ron and Hermione weekly. She even wrote to Neville every once in a while, and Luna every few days.

She then went to the Library. She was convinced something was up with her, and she was determined to find out. She would get sudden memories of people that were vaguely familiar, or events that had never transpired between her and her friends. So far, she had found nothing that would help her in her search. The only thing that could even be possible at this point was that her memory had been wiped, but who would do that?

She shook her head and left the library, going to help Hagrid with his pumpkin patch.

"Ol' Fluffy is doin' just fine. Took him to a shelter in Romania, I did. Poor guy." Hagrid said. They had been talking about the various animals Hagrid had taken care of, from Fluffy to Aragog to Norbert. He had told her about a week ago that he was to be the new Care of Magical Creatures professor.

She was about to ask him a question about Aragog when a blind panic filled her to her very core. She dropped the shovel she had been holding, accidentally lodging it in a pumpkin. She turned and ran as fast as her feet would take her towards the castle, leaving a confused Hagrid behind.

It seemed as though a foreign pulse pumped through her veins as her feet thumped against the marble. _Find Harry… Find Harry… Find Harry…_

She raced through the dungeons, bursting into Snape's deserted office. She ran up to the fireplace and scooped up a handful of floo powder. She yelled an address she didn't know she knew and raced through the chimneys. She landed with a thump in the middle of a living room. She stood up and spun around to see a very fat boy staring at her in shock.

She withdrew her wand and held it to his throat.

"Where's Harry!" She screamed in his face.

He stuttered an unintelligible response as another fat person burst into the room.

"Tell me where Harry is or I swear on Merlin's knickers that his boy's head will be on fire!" She yelled at the man, who hurriedly pointed a finger out the front door.

She shoved the boy out of the way and ran out the door. She ran through the brisk night air and felt as though her nerves were on fire. She could detect every little noise or movement. Once she saw a twiggy looking boy walking with his trunk, she ran faster, if that was possible.

"Harry!" Kira screamed and launched herself at the boy. He only had a moment to register the girl as she shoved him to the ground and stood guard above him.

"Kira?"

"Shut up!" She yelled, towering over him as he lay on the ground in shock. She held her wand out and surveyed the area. She saw a pair of yellow eyes leering at her through the bushes.

"_Bombarda!_" She screamed. The bushes exploded. The smoke cleared and there was nothing there. She reached down and grabbed Harry's arm with strength she didn't know she had.  
She stuck out her wand arm and watched the Knight Bus pull up.

"'Ello, I'm-"

"Don't care." She grabbed Harry's trunk and threw some sickles at the busboy. She dragged the trunk and Harry to the back of the bus, where there were no windows and shoved him in a seat.

She stood in front of him, her wand still out, as the bus sped away.

"Leaky Cauldron!" She yelled up, not caring if they heard her or not.

"Kira! Calm down! Everything's fine!" Harry said, worried.

" Everything's not fine, Harry!" She yelled as the bus pulled to a stop. She grabbed Harry and his trunk once again and stormed out of the bus.

"There you are, Harry. I'm the minister, Fudge-" He took a step forward, but Kira snarled.

"I don't care if you're the Queen of Sheba, if you take one more step I will rip your head off."

"-and you must be Kira." He said, somewhat uncomfortable. Kira still held her defensive position.

"Yes, Kira, I was wondering where you had run off to." She heard a voice behind her. She spun around and stuck her wand at the offender. It was none other than Dumbledore. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, Kira. Harry is no longer in danger."

She eased out of her defensive stance, but still stood in front of Harry.

"It seems you have some explaining to do, Professor."

_Review? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I walked away from Harry and the Minister reluctantly. I felt uneasy leaving Harry alone, but I pushed the feeling down and followed Dumbledore.

He closed the door behind him and gestured to one of the seats. I took it, sinking slightly in the squishy chair.

"I'm sure you'd like an explanation to what happened earlier." Dumbledore started, sitting across from him. I did not respond, staring at him with a look of slight impatience.

"It is a long story. A few years ago, I wiped your memory. Let me finish." He said, raising a hand. I had been about to protest, but stopped.

"It was for your own safety until your defense mechanism kicked in."

"I… I don't understand."

"You were a muggle, or at least, you were in your head. You truly are Regulus Black's daughter, and you were raised by Sirius Black."

"What happened to my father?"

"I'm afraid that that is a story for another time. What I can tell you, though, is that you were brought into this world for a special reason. You were born specifically to protect the one from the prophecy."

I felt my eyes widen.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"From here on out, you will know when Harry is in danger, as well as Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom? What does he have to do with anything?"

"It's is a long story, but he was just as likely to be the boy from the prophecy as Harry."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I just nodded.

"There is more to this story, of course, but I'm afraid that I must keep that from you for just a bit longer." He said, his voice grave. I just nodded.

He dismissed her, and I went to go see Harry.

"Kira, what the heck is going on? You just come barreling into me in the middle of my street! What is wrong with you? It was like you were being chased by Sirius Black or something!" Harry shouted, even though he didn't seem angry.

I froze. In my mind's eye, I saw pictures flash._ A smiling man… a shaggy dog… a green light… a flying hippogriff… a werewolf?_

"Kira!"

"What? Sorry. Um… I don't know. I just panicked I guess." Though he didn't say it, I knew Dumbledore didn't want Harry knowing. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

I sat back down next to Harry. I had left to change into my uniform, since the train was near the school. We had gotten a compartment with a poorly-dressed man, who seemed to be our new professor. All of the sudden, the lights flickered before shutting off completely.

"What-t… What was that?" Ron stuttered, shivering. It seemed as though the entire compartment had dropped twenty degrees. The door slid open.

I drew my wand and pointed it at the offender.

"Don't shoot!" A panicked voice said.

"Neville?"

"And Ginny."

"Your sitting on me Ginny."

"Oh, sorry Ron."

"Did you guys feel that?"

"It feels like-"

"Shut up!" A new voice said, alerting us that the professor had awoken.

The door slid open once again, but this time no human entered.

If it was possible, it seemed to get colder. I shivered. A cloaked figure floated into the compartment. I felt dread fill me, before a blinding pain in her head stopped her from concentrating. I felt myself fall to the floor in a heap. Was that someone calling my name?

It didn't matter, though. I was cold… so cold…

I saw a man, messy black hair and almond eyes talking with another man, whose hair was longer and his eyes grey.

"Why would Regulus help us?"

"He must have had a change of heart."

"I don't know. I think he's up to something."

"Calm down, Sirius. It's too late now."

A sigh.

"I know, I know. The girl's to be born in a week."

"She'll be just about Harry's age!"

"Ah, so Lily finally agreed to the name?"

"Yah. At least, if it's a boy. If it's a girl she wants to call it Hope. Like I'd ever call a daughter of mine Hope. I want to name it something more adventurous, but so far all my ideas have been shot down."

A laugh.

"Yah. Unfortunately, Regulus gets to pick the name of the girl. I made him promise to make it short."

"A Black with a short name? I find that hard to believe."

"He'll probably name it something just as weird."

"Yah, I-"

The voices cut faded away, as did the men.

_So Cold…_

_Review?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

I wearily opened my eyes. It felt as though I had been run over by the Hogwarts Express. I groaned and stretched a little, only to hit someone who was sitting next to me.

"Kira's awake!" Hermione exclaimed, grasping at my hand. I groaned again and opened my eyes farther. I was laying across one of the train seats.

"What was that… thing?" I asked, sitting up a little. Ginny and Neville were nowhere to be seen, but Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the professor were still in the compartment.

"It was a dementor. They suck the happiness right out of you!" Ron exclaimed, obviously still weary from the experience.

"Eat this, Kira." The professor said, handing me a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. I looked at him strangely as I tore the wrapper in the corner.

"Trust me, it helps." He said before leaving the compartment. I nibbled at bit at the chocolate. To my surprise, it immediately made me feel better. I sat up all of the way and continued eating the chocolate.

"Did anyone else pass out?" I asked.

"Harry did. He woke up about 30 seconds before you did."

"Did you hear a scream?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. I could vaguely remember two men, but there was definitely no scream. Harry frowned but said nothing else. The train pulled to a stop as they approached Hogwarts. The three got off of the train and walked towards the carriages. I shivered when I saw the beasts that pulled the carriages once again. I had yet to find someone who could see the scaly monsters at well, though I was fairly sure I wasn't insane. Maybe it had something to do with the defense mechanism? I sighed, but thought no more about it.

When we walked into Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall took Harry, Hermione, and I up to see Madame Pomfrey. She checked over us, because she was worried that we were hurt after we fainted. Harry and I shared a look, but said nothing. She let us go after Hermione finished talking to Professor McGonagall. Hermione wouldn't tell us what they talked about, but I trusted her, so I kept quiet.

We went back down and finished the feast. Dumbledore told us some stuff about how a man named Sirius Black had escaped, and we would now have dementors outside of the castle. The name rang a bell, but I could not figure out from where. I went to bed that night, unsatisfied.

_Review?_


	12. Chapter 12

Wonderland 12: 

_Okay everyone, this story is over. I'm just not happy with it anymore, so I'm making it shorter than it used to be. Of course, I'm going to actually finish it, but this is the last chapter. Thanks for everyone that's stuck through until the end!_

The rest of the year was… Strange, to say the least. Sirius Black ended up being in the castle somewhere, making my nerves go absolutely haywire anytime it ever seemed like Harry was in danger. Harry ended up getting this thing called the Marauders Map, which Hermione and I had been adamant about making him turn in. Of course, he decided to keep it.

I wanted to rip his head off.

"Argh!" I screamed, pulling my hair as I paced around the common room. Harry was looking at me as though I had grown another eye.

"Kira! What is wrong with you?"

"You!" I said, pointing a trembling finger at him. "You are what's wrong! You know what? I don't care if Dumbledore didn't want me to tell you! I'm gonna tell you!"

"Tell me what, Kira?"

"I was born to protect the kid in the prophecy, okay?"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"Harry's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"You're in a prophecy! I don't know anything about it, and frankly, I don't care. Because you're always off getting yourself into danger and it makes me want to pick you up and lock you in a closet with pillows and never let you out. Do you know how stressful that is?"

"No, I can't say I do…"

I growled in frustration again before stalking off.

That was how our fight began. I resented the fact that my entire purpose in life was to protect a boy who attracted danger like a diamond attracts goblins. I ended up sitting away from the three, trying to squish the feeling, for the rest of the year.

I was called up to Professor Dumbledore's office one day towards the end of the year.

"I see you and Harry haven't been communicating very well." He said, looking at me over his spectacles.

"No." I admitted. "I couldn't take the stress of it all."

"I'd like to show you something, Kira." He said, beckoning her over to what appeared to be a Pensieve. He gestured towards it, and without a moment's thought, I plunged into it.

I landed in a stone room. I immediately recognized the three of the men in it as Dumbledore and the two men from my dementor memory. The fourth, I realized, must be Regulus Black.

"The prophecy has been made, James. There is no way around it."

"I am not going to bring some helpless child into the world just so that they can die for mine!" He said, his fist pounding on the table.

"Regulus has already agreed to be the father. His child will be bound to yours by blood." The young Dumbledore said gravely.

"No! I refuse!" James said, but it was obvious he was fighting a losing battle.

"The child won't want anything else with their life but to die for your child. It is the only way yours may survive."

James buried his head into his hands. The other man form her memory put his hands on his shoulders.

"We're ready." Sirius Black said.

Kira swirled out of the memory and back into Dumbledore's office, shocked.

"Now you know."

Kira stayed silent, staring at the floor. Without another word, she ran from the office and out the door. I ran upstairs to my common room, and fell asleep on the couch immediately. 

THIS IS A BREAK IN THE PAGE

I shot up and raced out of the Gryffindor common room, still dressed in my pajamas. Panic filled me from head to toe, and I knew something was wrong. I ran out of the school, breaking into the Forbidden Forest and nearly running into Harry and Hermione.

"You- you're alive!" Harry said, enveloping her in a hug.

"What do you mean!"

"You… you were with me and Sirius, I don't know how. You came out of nowhere. The dementors… they sucked out your soul."

"How? Why?"

"You were protecting me, I think."

And just like that, the puzzle pieces clicked together. Throwing caution into the wind, I grabbed his face and kissed him, tears running down mine. I knew, somehow, that this would be my first and last kiss. I let go and took a few steps back. Harry merely stood, shocked, not sure how to respond.

"I'm so sorry." I said hoarsely before running away to where I knew I was supposed to go.

I was right. I approached another Harry as he leaned over Sirius and Hermione, trying to fend of dementors. With a sudden burst of speed, I knocked him over and lay over him, trying to protect him.

Far away, I could hear the other Harry call out my name. The one below me fainted, and I turned over, covering him and exposing me to the dementors kiss. I watched it pull back it's hood and lean over, the gruesome face getting closer by the second.

I could hear the other Harry use Expecto Patronum, but he was too late. With a smile on my face, I floated into the abyss.

_Found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end._

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_Don't you try and stop me_

_I, I won't cry._

_Avril Lavigne, Wonderland_

_Well, it's finally over. Thanks to everyone for reading!_


End file.
